campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Unexpected: Prologue
UNEXPECTED Prologue ''(Annabeth) by Thank ---- '''Annabeth stands there on the porch of her house,' overlooking the San Francisco Harbor. It has been eight months since that fateful day, the day of the meeting. The day everything changed, and what was two separate pans about to get pulled into a balance, had gotten horribly misbalanced. To her right are Matthew and Bobby, fighting over their makeshift toy. The two monkeybrains had hitched together a train out of two broken remote control cars and some tin cans. The makeshift toy was unyieldingly unique. But she couldn't tell them that of course. Behind her, her father and her stepmother are arguing on which school to send the kids to. Such matter probably didn't matter to Annabeth, as she diddn't care what new school they'd send her to next winter. Annabeth's only hope was to go to Camp Halfblood again to be rid of all this boredom. But then something weird occurs. Off in the middle of the ocean, a storm begins to brew out of nowhere. The dark clouds gathered around, blocking the sun. The people panic, and begin to hastilly gather their things. Normally, no storms would occur at this time of the year, and if they did, not next to the shore. And although Annabeth is shocked, it isn't because of the sudden unexpected appearance of the storm. She knew what it mean. She knew this day would come. She just knew it. Amidst the evacuation at the shore, a powerful tornado forms in the middle of the ocean right below the storm. And to the tornado, a lightning bolt strikes from the clouds right inside it. And of course, Annabeth just needed this more to prove her point. She is sure now of her suspicions. With a mighty leap, she runs out of her house, off towards the coast. Her parents yell to her, but she couldn't care less. The tornado sucks in the lightning bolt, but it seems to just bounce out again, causing the tornado fade. It dashes off at the sea, as the sea water begins to form a sort of a track for the lightning bolt to glide across the ocean surface. The water behind begins to rise, forming a huge wall of water. At this point Annabeth already is at the harbor, staring at the lightning bolt as it dashed across the water. And soon enough, the entire harbor has been evacuated. "I knew he would come back... I just knew it." The lightning bolt stops and turns into a figure at the tip of the shore, creating an earthquake that damages everything around Annabeth. She stares, smiling, as the water wall suddenly, crashes down, creating a mini tsunami that destroys all the damaged. But Annabeth stands on, unaffected. She eagerly runs to the figure and embraces it in a hug. "I knew you would be back." The figure was a musclar boy about Annabeth's height, sea green eyes, jet black hair, and tan skin, wearing a dark blue and light blue suit, with a long golden trident in his hands. "Of course I would." He catches her off guard and kisses her quickly, before letting her go. "I missed you." She looks on at him, smiling. "I missed you too, Perseus. Percy." ---- Next Chapter >> Category:Ahmad15 Category:Thank's Stories Category:Unexpected (series) Category:Fanon